marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Wendell Levi
|gender = Male |affiliation = Slicing Talons |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''One of Us'' |actor = Ric Sarabia |status = In Custody}} Wendell Levi is a master computer hacker. He used his mechanical skills for crime and was brought to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. After the HYDRA Uprising, he was recruited by Calvin Zabo to help destroy the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. faction led by Director Coulson. Biography Experience with S.H.I.E.L.D. Levi was an old friend of Calvin Zabo who came to the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D. when his incredible hacking skills went out of control. He was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. and had a chip implanted in his arm that prevented him from getting too close to technology. Levi lived in the Mojave Desert. Slicing Talons Many years later, Calvin Zabo approached him to join his team. Zabo removed the chip and Levi decrypted the Index for him. Using the information that Levi provided for him, Zabo was able to find and recruit Francis Noche and Karla Faye Gideon. When they found Gideon, Levi used a laser to remove the shackles from her hands. Levi later joined Zabo and the others to infiltrate Brynmore Psychiatric Facility; while Zabo and Gideon killed the guards and Noche opened the gates, Levi hacked into the computer systems, turning off the security cameras and alarm systems. They were able to free the prisoners in the facility, recruiting David Angar into their team. Stopping off at a diner, Zabo asked Levi to eat but he refused, claiming he did not like food. Zabo then explained his reasons for forming the team and how S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken his daughter away from him; Levi and the team were moved by sympathy and agreed to follow Zabo in his quest. Attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. The team arrived at a high school in Manitowoc, Wisconsin. Levi took over the high school's computer systems and helped remove David Angar's muzzle with a laser; however, Karla Faye Gideon insisted that she should be the one to help and removed Angar's muzzle herself. While Levi wore headphones, Angar stepped outside and used his sonic scream to knock out all of the students in the field, causing the birds to fall out of the sky. not to hit him]] When Phil Coulson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., arrived seeking to stop Calvin Zabo and the Slicing Talons, Levi gave Zabo control of the speaker systems so he could taunt and threaten Coulson. Before Zabo could begin his attack however, he was teleported away from the scene by a mysterious man. Coulson and his team began attacking the Slicing Talons; Levi begged Coulson not to hit him, but Coulson ignored him and hit him with a case, knocking him unconscious.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mechanical Intuition': Levi's high IQ allowed him to have an innate understanding of mechanics and technology, allowing him to become an extremely talented computer hacker, and develop ways to provide technological solutions to remove the security measures that S.H.I.E.L.D. used on both Karla Faye Gideon and David Angar to prevent them from using their powers. Abilities *'Genius Level Intellect': **'Master Hacker': Levi is an extremely talented but dangerous hacker, being able to shut down the alarms and security cameras to a maximum security psychiatric facility using his laptop, and even decrypting S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, allowing Calvin Zabo to track other gifted individuals for his team. Relationships Allies *Slicing Talons **Calvin Zabo - Leader **David Angar **Francis Noche **Karla Faye Gideon Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson Gallery 4MjkNqz.jpg Index_Wendell_Levi.png ZaboGrin-FreeingKarla.jpg CalvinZabo-LaughingHeadphones.jpg Promotional Agents-of-shield-art-bbbb0.jpg One of Us postervillains.jpg Slicing Talons.PNG References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Index Category:Slicing Talons Members Category:Villains